


Fkn Jurassic World I Guess idfk man

by SherlockWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel True Forms, Angel Wings, Castiel (Supernatural)'s True Form, Dinosaurs, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post season 13 mid-season finale, The Bad Place, cas is apparently dead??? i wrote this 2 months ago ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: Post S13E09 (Mid Season Finale)Dean and Sam are trapped in the Bad Place. They run into unexpected yet friendly allies who help them return home.I actually give you dinosaurs (unlike certain cowards).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So. I wrote this fic 2 months ago. After the season 13 mid-season finale. So the fact that a certain jerk-angel takes over a certain place is not correlated. And the aliveness of another certain angel is also not correlated. Someone save me from this show is2g.
> 
> Enjoy!

    Dean stepped out of the hole, turned around to help Sam up, and froze. The pit they’d just gone through looked really, really weird.

    Then something bellowed in the forest near them. Something that sounded big and mean.

    “Where are we?” Sam asked.

    “The bad place.” Dean guessed.

    “Kaia couldn’t focus.” Sam heaved a sigh.

    “Where’s Jack?” Dean looked around, searching for any signs of the kids.

    “I don’t know. He must be in a different world.” Sam looked, too.

    But then the thing in the trees roared again, louder. It was getting closer.

    “We gotta move.” Dean said, grabbing Sam’s shoulder and pushing him toward the trees away from the sound.

    They ran through dense brush until, when Dean checked over his shoulder, he could see the beast that was barreling toward them. He grabbed Sam’s jacket and roughly shoved him and himself into the hollow trunk of an enormous fallen tree.

    They jammed themselves as far back into the tree as they could. Dean tried his best to ignore the spider that was climbing about four inches from his face. He and Sam listened as the beast thumped its way closer and closer. The ground shook, and suddenly an enormous, chicken-like foot landed right outside the tree they were hiding in. The thing sniffed the air heavily, huffing as it searched for the brothers. For prey.

    The thing shifted, and Dean felt his heart stop when an eye part of the thing’s head appeared at the end of the trunk. It observed Dean and Sam, then its mouth opened and it let out a horrifying, ear-splitting roar. Its teeth were long and jagged.

    Dean was convinced they were going to die. He tightened his grip on Sam’s jacket. Neither of them could do anything, though.

    Suddenly, the monster lurched sideways with a scream of pain. A blur of reptilian-like skin passed the trunk, then the opening was clear. Sam made his way to the end and peered out.

    “We gotta go.” Sam said, grabbing Dean’s arm and yanking him out of the tree.

    Dean caught a glimpse of two beasts battling a few hundred yards from the tree as he and Sam bolted in the opposite direction. The first one, which had been chasing them, was characteristic of a t-rex while the newcomer looked like…

    Dean didn’t have time to discern what the second thing was.

    The brothers didn’t get far before they heard the thud of huge feet following them once again, and no more screams of battle.

    Dean threw a glance over his shoulder to see the unidentifiable, gigantic monster running toward them on four limbs.

 _Stop._ A voice commanded in his head.

    A very familiar voice.

    Dean nearly tripped over the log in front of him as he skidded to a halt. Sam had stopped, too, and had turned to stare at the thing. Dean turned ever so slowly as the beast stepped up beside him.

    It folded its massive, lengthy form to the ground, silvery skin wrinkling as it tried to get to a decent eye-level, twiggy limbs bent so that it looked like a crouched hairless, earless, tailless cat-snake. Blue, pupil-less, tear-shaped eyes scrutinized first Sam then Dean, and the lipless mouth on its flat, nose-less face opened in a toothless smile. Its mouth was black, no tongue or flesh in sight, like a black hole. There was a blueish, nearly invisible light surrounding it like an aura. And hovering above its back, as though poised for flight, were two fully feathered, crow-like wings.

    This beast was Castiel.

    Even though Castiel had done his best to crouch down, he still was looking down on the brothers from twenty or so feet. Castiel held out one opaque-clawed hand toward Dean, letting one of the claws catch on the human’s shoulder.

 _Dean? What are you doing out here?_ Castiel asked.

    Then he looked over at Sam and his giant eyes narrowed. He moved his claw from Dean’s shoulder to Sam’s, as though inspecting him.

    “Cas, where the hell are we?” Dean asked.

    The angel looked back at him, withdrawing his claw from Sam and balancing once again on four limbs.

 _Earth._ Castiel stated, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

    “What year is it?” Sam asked.

    Castiel hummed disapprovingly at the question, wings and body shuddering. The sight was intimidating, and instinctively the brothers stepped closer to one another.

 _You know me in a different world._ Castiel said, ignoring Sam’s question altogether.

    “With no dinosaurs.” Sam clarified.

    Castiel nodded his massive head.

_I see that. Interesting._

    The angel’s musings reminded Dean of another alternate Cas, which gave him chills.

    “Can you get us back to our world?” Dean asked to distract himself from his train of thought.

_Maybe. But first we must go somewhere safe._

    The angel reached out a hand toward each of the brothers, palm up and open.

 _Step forward._ Castiel encouraged them when they didn’t move.

    Dean stepped onto Castiel’s hand and Sam followed his lead. There was a moment where Dean felt like he was falling and blind, then his mind reoriented itself and he could see again. Castiel was still holding Dean and Sam, but now the three of them were in a high-ceilinged, wide cavern whose perimeter was lit with wooden torches.

    Dean and Sam stepped off Castiel’s hand. Looking around the expansive cavern, they began to make out the area in the semi-darkness. A quiet and constant rumble filled the room from a waterfall that tumbled down one wall, a large pool at its base. Across the cavern from where they stood was a conglomeration of tents, tables, more torches, and even some pit fires.

    As Dean looked closer, he made out regular-sized human forms along with two enormous cat-snake angel forms by the tent city.

    “Who else is here?” Dean asked, looking up at Castiel who was still curled low to the ground behind him and Sam.

_Gabriel, Hannah, and your family._

    Castiel was cut off by a shout from one of the humans. Then a familiar voice hollered across the space.

    “Dean? Sam?”

    “Charlie.”  Sam sighed, relieved, and took off across the cavern.

    Dean followed close behind, and listened as Castiel’s heavy footfalls followed him. Ahead of him, Sam stopped a few feet from Charlie, hands outstretched above his head.

    “Hey, woa, woa, woa. We’re friends.”

    “Yeah, but you’re supposed to be dead.” Charlie snapped, and as Dean reached them he saw a machine gun clutched in her hands and pointed at Sam.

    He noticed that she was wearing animal furs over modern jeans and a shirt, with leather pouches and bone knives strapped to a leather belt around her waist. Her red hair was tied up with a small piece of leather.

    “And you, where’s your mark?” Charlie asked, swinging the gun so it pointed at Dean.

    “What mark?” He asked, and Charlie gestured the gun at Dean’s right arm.

    “Of Cain.”

    “We’re from a different universe.” Dean explained.

    Neither he nor Sam commented on the fact that Castiel hadn’t explained their respective states of being in this universe, but they shared a knowing look of exasperation. Apparently this world’s Castiel was just as bad at communicating as their own.

    Then, Castiel appeared in Dean’s peripheral and said to Charlie,

_They are telling the truth._

    With that, Charlie’s attitude completely changed. She set the gun on the ground, flipped the safety, then ran up to Sam then Dean and pulled them into a hugs.

    “Never thought I’d see you again.” She mumbled to Sam, who replied with,

    “Same here. We lost you in our world a while back.”

    “Charlie what’s going on?” A different female voice called out, and the trio turned to see a figure approaching.

    This day could _not_ get weirder.

    “ _Jo_?” Dean called out, completely shocked.

    A figure approached them, and now Joanna Harvelle was standing next to Charlie, arms crossed and a concerned look on her face. She was dressed much the same as Charlie, but her blonde hair was down instead of tied up.

    “Castiel found these two, they’re from an alternate universe. Speaking of which, Castiel, where did you find them?”

    All eyes turned upward to the angel towering above them. All except two.

    Jo and Dean were staring at one another. Dean hadn’t seen Jo in nearly ten years, and this Jo had been alive for that many more years than his. She looked older, face more gaunt and tired, but her eyes still shone with life. Dean wondered if this version of himself and Jo were as close as he’d been with his Jo, since she was still here.

 _Grushari Forest_. _A narad was after them._ Castiel spoke, breaking Dean and Jo from their trance.

   “Is that what you call the thing that was chasing us?” Sam asked.

_Yes. And Charlie, we need to find a way to get them back to their world. They do not belong here and cannot stay._

    “Alright. Let’s get them settled in, then we’ll figure out a way. I’m sure Gabriel will have ideas.” Charlie said cheerily.

    She turned to the brothers after picking up her machine gun and waved for them to follow her. Jo went off ahead of them and Castiel trailed behind. Dean wished he could ask Castiel all of the questions that were running through his mind, but he couldn’t exactly whisper to a creature twenty feet above him with no ears.

_I can simply listen to your thoughts, Dean. And I can choose who can hear my words._

_Oh, that’s…good._ Dean said, recalling the numerous times he’d told his own Cas not to read his mind.

    It had taken a while for his Cas to stop. Now, Dean was going to have to adjust to having this Castiel in his head. Hopefully it would be temporary, just like their stay.

 _What did you want to ask first?_ Castiel redirected him.

    Charlie was still leading them across the cavern, toward the wall opposite the one they’d appeared next to. Dean figured he had a few seconds to ask.

_Do Jo and I have a ‘thing’?_

_I do not understand._

_Is Jo dating the me of this world?_ Dean clarified.

 _No. That Dean is involved with,_ Castiel’s voice vanished from his mind for a moment as the angel hesitated, _someone else._

 _Okay. So, how are Gabriel and Hannah alive?_ Dean asked, changing the subject because Castiel was uncomfortable.

    He wondered why Jo had reacted as he did. Maybe there was something going on that Castiel didn’t know about. Or, judging by his discomfort, Castiel was very aware of it, but didn’t want to tell Dean.

_They never died. I assume many of the people you will meet today died in your world._

_Probably. We’ve lost a lot of family._

_Have you ever lost me?_ Castiel asked, but Dean didn’t answer.

    He didn’t have to, if the angel could read his mind, which had focused on the most _recent_ loss of his Cas, not to mention all the ones before. Castiel silently acknowledged his grief.

_So, I still have the Mark of Cain in this universe?_

_Yes. But when you and Sam went to confront Lucifer he killed you and—._

_I became a demon._ Dean finished for him.

_Yes._

_And I still have the mark?_

_Yes. Unlike your world, in this one, it stayed._

_Freaky._

_Agreed._

    “Bobby! Ellen! We’ve got company! Get the gang in here, we need to figure some shit out.” Jo called out as they reached the tent city, and Dean glanced at Sam, who was grinning.

    Bobby and Ellen were alive.

    Now that they were there, Dean could see that the tables and chairs were carved trees. On them were wooden plates, bowls, and mugs. In the bowls were dried fruits and nuts. Dean caught a glimpse inside one of the tents and spotted animal furs piled inside. The city smelled distinctly like human sweat, and Dean thanked his lucky stars for the comforts of modern life.

    Bobby was sitting at one of the tables sipping from a mug, while a figure that must’ve been Ellen was heading off down a tunnel in the wall behind the city. Charlie and Jo sat at the table across from Bobby while Dean and Sam hovered above, apprehensive.

    “Who are they?” Bobby asked the women as he glared up at Sam and Dean.

    “They’re them from a different universe.” Jo explained to him.

    “And you know this _how_?”

    Jo just pointed at Castiel, who had hunkered down just beyond the tables. His solid blue eyes were focused on Dean. Or, that’s what Dean thought. Those eyes were too large, and without a pupil it was difficult to really know where Castiel was looking.

 _I am watching you._ Castiel reassured him

    Dean rolled his eyes despite the spark of possessive validation he felt.

    He really missed Cas.

    “We need get them home.” Charlie told Bobby.

    “Shouldn’t Castiel know how to do that? Why’d he bring ‘em here?” Bobby asked incredulously, giving the angel a judging look.

    Dean almost jumped to Castiel’s defense, but someone beat him to it.

_Cassie doesn’t know how. Kid’s too little. But I can, given time._

    Another beast like Cas appeared from the shadows, standing next to and dwarfing Castiel. This angel had gold eyes, a gold aura, and gold wings but otherwise matched Castiel’s silvery, saggy skin, clawed hands, and gnarled limbs.

    Dean assumed by the voice in his head that this angel was Gabriel.

    “How long?” Charlie asked, setting her gun on the table.

_A few days at most. I need a few ingredients I don’t have. I’ll go now. Have Cassie call me if you need me. And Sam, it’s good to see you._

    Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam, who shrugged, just as confused.

    With the sound of flapping wings, Gabriel’s enormous form disappeared.

    “Looks like we can get you home.” Jo said, though her voice had an ounce of bitterness to it.

    Dean didn’t like her tone, and neither did Sam by the look on his face. But neither Bobby nor Charlie reprimanded her, so the brothers let it go.

    Ellen appeared from the tunnel then, followed by Garth, Jody, Claire, Alex, Patience, Eileen, and…

    John.

    Dean’s stomach fell through the floor. In the sequence of greetings and hugs that followed, neither Dean nor Sam approached John. It may not have been fair to this world’s John, but to them, the sight of their father caused feelings of betrayal and horror that they just couldn’t get around. The fact that Mary had not appeared with the group was all the more disconcerting.

 _What did your father do to you?_ Castiel asked Dean as Sam launched into an explanation of their world and current situation.

    Dean wasn’t sure if he detected a hint of defensive anger in the angel’s tone, directed at his father. If he wasn’t imagining it, Dean appreciated Castiel’s support. If he was, well…he missed his own angel. He hadn’t seen his Cas in nearly two weeks, and so it was perfectly fine for him to project onto this Castiel, who he’d never see again after escaping from this world. No harm done.

_You don’t wanna know, Cas. Trust me._

_I do trust you._

    Dean almost laughed. He’d forgotten what Cas had been like before Metatron had shown him everything, and had begun to understand every reference or turn of phrase Dean used. This Castiel had clearly never had that encounter.

 _Metatron is dead._ Castiel said.

_Hope so._

Dean tried not to worry that Castiel was misinformed in this universe as he had been in theirs. The angel plodded off to join the third and final angel, where it lay near the waterfall. The way they greeted one another really did remind Dean of cats. Castiel had said that Hannah was here, so this third angel must be her. But why was she not partaking in the conversation?

_Hannah is here because of me. She does not want to interact with humans, as Gabriel and I do._

_What do you mean ‘because of’ you?_

    Castiel did not answer him.

    When Sam finished their story, the group sat around the tables for a meal. Dried meat was brought out from a tunnel, and they ate the food in the bowls and drank boiled water from the pool. It wasn’t fancy, but Ellen and Bobby made a big enough deal over making sure Sam and Dean ate enough that the brothers felt honored.

    That night, he and Sam learned about the condition of this world. Heaven had lost the war against Hell, so instead of a wasteland, Lucifer had encouraged the growth of nature. Prehistoric plants and animals were recreated and quickly overran the humans. Most people around the world had died. Most animals had fallen prey to the prehistoric predators. Anyone who was left lived much like this family did, trapped in caves or ghost towns, hiding from predators, monsters, demons, and Lucifer himself. They had to scrounge for food but had a safe and steady supply of water. Compared to most, they were pretty set.

    The brothers learned that Lucifer had taken over the world when Sam and Dean were teenagers. It wasn’t Sam who had been Lucifer’s vessel in this world. It had been Mary. She wasn’t dead either, but Lucifer had had control of her for nearly two decades. Ever since, the family had been trying to find ways to rescue her and kill Lucifer.

    Which had led them to their current problem: demon Dean. Apparently his demonic self was on their side still. Dean wasn’t sure whether or not they should believe that. He remembered being a demon, and he remembered not giving a damn about his loyalties. Well…he had killed Death instead of Sam…perhaps this Dean had still managed to care again, too.

    Eventually the brothers had warmed up enough to have a short conversation with John, where they found out that he had been anything but abusive as the father to this world’s Sam and Dean. After that, they still felt uncomfortable around him, but not enough to resist hugs and small talk.

    The one thing that didn’t change was Jo. Her hostile attitude toward Dean continued throughout the meal and conversation. If she wasn’t pointedly avoiding his gaze, she was glaring daggers at him. Dean would always respond with confused looks, but she refused to say anything and he didn’t want to approach an obviously negative subject around the rest of the family. So, he let it be. He’d find a time to talk to her.

    When dinner was over, Garth and Patience took the dishes over to the lake to clean them. Garth had told them he wasn’t a werewolf in this world, which Sam and Dean had been happy to hear.

    As Dean watched them go, he again thanked his universe for having dishwashers.

 _What is a ‘dishwasher’?_ Castiel asked him. Dean looked across the cavern to see Castiel’s neck turned, big blue eyes watching him.

    Dean brought up a memory from a few weeks ago, when he and Cas had been cleaning the dishes after breakfast and arguing over Cas leaving to find Jack. Castiel’s wonder grew at seeing his vessel in Dean’s world.

_That is what I look like to you, in your world?_

_Yep. Dorky as ever._ Dean teased.

    He remembered his own Cas checking himself out in Dean’s rearview mirror to fix his cowboy hat and felt a pang of longing. Maybe this Castiel had cared about his looks, too, when he had had a vessel.

 _I do not look ‘dorky’._ Castiel argued, which confirmed Dean’s suspicion.

    Ellen placed a hand on his shoulder then, dragging his gaze from Castiel to her.

    “Jody and I are going to get you boys set up with tents. Come on.” She said gently, giving both him and Castiel smiles as though she knew they were mentally conversing.

    This world’s him must do that a lot, Dean figured.

    Ellen and Jody led them down a tunnel to a small cave, where piles of furs, bagged feathers, and tents were stored. Together, the four of them were able to carry everything back to the cavern. They set up the tents on the edge of the city closest to the angels, upon Dean’s request. Out of everyone, he felt most comfortable and trusting of Castiel. Sam didn’t disagree with him.

    Dean made sure his furs were organized right over the bag before joining everyone at the tables again. He found Sam already conversing with Eileen, which made him smile. Eileen had been taken from Sam far too soon, back in their world.

    There was an empty seat next to Jo, though she was sitting at one of the tables rather than around the campfire. Dean sat next to her anyway, seizing this opportunity to find out what her deal was.

    “So. You and Castiel are already buddy-buddy, huh?” Jo asked mockingly as soon as he was settled.

    Apparently she couldn’t wait to share. She and this world’s Dean must have had some serious baggage.

    “Cas happens to be my best friend.”

    “Is that what they call it in your world?”

    “You gonna tell me what he did to you?” Dean cut to the chase.

    Dean had used the word “he” intentionally, because he wasn’t sure if it had been Castiel who had hurt or if it was this world’s Dean.

    Jo glared at him for a solid thirty seconds before giving in.

    “He chose _Mister_ _Angel of the Lord_ over me.” She snapped.

    Dean’s body went rigid.

    “What does _that_ mean?” He forced out as lightheartedly as he could.

    But he knew what it meant.

    “It means you’re queer in this world, Dean.” Jo said, her voice still mocking.

    “And I’m queer in my own universe,” Dean snapped defensively, not liking her tone in the slightest.

    Dean had had to hide himself enough back home, and since they’d only be stuck here until Gabriel got back, he had no problem telling Jo off for her bad attitude over his sexuality. No, he wasn’t straight, but that wasn’t what they were talking about. They were talking about this world’s version of him and…and Castiel, and Jo, and _their_ problem. Not his.

    “If that’s what you’re problem with your Dean is then—.” He began, but she interrupted him.

    “No! That’s not…sorry.” Jo said as she realized how her comment had come across.

    Her face flushed and she turned her glare to the floor. Dean could tell she meant the apology, which was appreciated.

    “Just so I have this straight,” Dean relaxed when Jo smiled at his joke, “the Cas and the me of this world are a thing, and you’re jealous because you and not-me me were almost a thing?”

    Jo nodded. Dean placed a hand on her shoulder, and she finally looked at him without disgust or anger.

    “Okay. Now that that’s settled, can you stop being angry with _me_? You’re dead, in my universe, Jo. I want to get along with you in this one while I’m here. ‘Cause it sure as hell is gonna hurt to leave you behind again.”

    “Yeah. Okay.” She agreed, her voice wavering.

    Dean pulled her into an awkwardly-spaced hug, then they agreed to join the rest of the family around the fire pit. After a while more of conversation, everyone began to get sleepy, so they all dispersed into their tents. He and Sam bade each other goodnight, then Sam went into his tent, and Dean was the only one left standing out in the dim cavern. Aside from the angels.

    From here, Dean was about twenty feet from Castiel, whose eyes were closed. His sides rose steadily, as if he were asleep, which confused Dean. Angels didn’t need sleep.

 _Cas, why aren’t you guys in vessels?_ He asked, hoping Castiel was in fact awake.

_We don’t need them anymore. Lucifer changed something so that we could be our true selves on Earth. Then he locked us out of Heaven, so I suppose this was his way of apologizing._

    Dean was relieved that Castiel had responded. Maybe the angels just pretended to rest to relax the humans.

 _That’s not much of an apology._ Dean said, thinking about how strange he found the angels’ appearances.

 _Excuse you._ Castiel bit back at his thoughts, but Dean could tell he was trying not to find Dean’s comment funny and relatable.

_Good night, Cas._

_Good night, Dean._


	2. Chapter 2

    When he woke up in the morning, he dragged himself out from under the warm animal furs and rushed to the bathroom caves. When he returned, washed up and ready for another day in another world, he spared a glance at Castiel and saw him still leaning against Hannah, both of them pretending to sleep. Dean liked how peaceful Castiel looked.

 _Good morning, Dean._ Castiel greeted him, mentally preening at Dean’s kind thoughts.

_Mornin’._

    Bobby, John, Jody, Charlie, and Sam were sitting at one of the tables, talking quietly. Dean made his way over to them, taking a seat next to Charlie. When he did, he felt eyes on him again and looked over to find Jo watching him from the table she sat alone at. He gave her a small wave, and she smiled shyly and waved back. Dean took a handful of nuts from the bowl on the table as he tuned in to the conversation. There wasn’t much here in the way of food. Another thing he was thankful for back home.

    Their family was describing their current plan to defeat Lucifer. So far they were planning on using the King of Hell, Crowley, to open the gates of Heaven. Since Dean was a demon, they had him sneak into Hell unnoticed so he could gather information. All of this raised red flags in Dean’s mind, since he’d gone off with Crowley as a demon, too. Though, it sounded like this Dean had a purpose to keep him grounded, which was definitely a good thing.

_Dean._

    Castiel’s urgent voice captured his attention, and he turned to see Castiel standing up and stretching.

_What’s up, Cas?_

    “What the hell is going on here?” Dean’s voice said, but it wasn’t Dean who had said it.

    Looking around, he found the source of the words to be…him. Across the room, a man who could only be the demonic version of himself was striding over to the family from one of the tunnels behind the tent city.

    There was a “speak of the devil” pun in the situation, Dean just didn’t know how to phrase it.

    The demon version of himself—who Dean decided to call “Demon Dean” in order not to confuse himself—stopped above Sam, looked him over a few times, then ruffled his hair and laughed as Sam instinctively beat his hands away.

    “You aren’t my Sam, but I’ll take you.” Demon Dean said without preamble, and Sam gave him an awkward smile. It seemed, like Castiel, the demon could sense that Sam wasn’t an imposter.

    Then, Demon Dean caught sight of Dean, and his face soured.

    “Okay really. What’d I miss?”

    “These two are from a different universe. Gabriel went off to get some stuff for a spell to return them, but they have to wait for him to get back.” Jody explained to him.

    “Huh. Weird.” Demon Dean said, and he walked over to Castiel.

    On the way he passed Dean and sized him up as he did. Dean gave him the same treatment. Demon Dean still had the Mark, which stood out, raised and red against his skin. But the demon hadn’t changed his hair, clothes, or anything else. Aside from the Mark, he looked normal.

    Dean felt eyes on him and turned to find everyone watching their interaction. He caught Jo’s eyes and she tilted her head as if to say, “ _see what I’m dealing with_ ”.

    Dean went over to his family and sat next to Sam. With a glance over his shoulder, he saw Demon Dean standing next to Castiel. The two were obviously conversing. Dean felt a twinge of longing for his own Cas.

    “He seems fun.” Dean commented, taking a handful of nuts from a bowl.

    “We got used to it. He just does what he wants, and we’re lucky that that doesn’t involve causing us harm.” Jody told him as she passed him a mug of peppermint tea.

    “Why is that?” Sam asked, adding with a gesture at his brother, “Dean tried to kill me more than once when he was a demon.”

    “It’s ‘cause of that angel. I don’t know what it is, but Cas has a certain…influence on him.” Bobby said with a shrug.

    There was a rush of wings, and Dean glanced over his shoulder again to see that Demon Dean and Castiel had disappeared.

    “That’s what Jo was telling me.” Dean said, turning back around and glancing over at Jo, who was now fiddling with yarn and a crochet needle.

    “Never thought my son would grow up to be a queer.” John muttered, disapproval clear in his tone.

    Dean choked on his tea while Sam glared daggers at their not-father. But before Dean or Sam could say anything, Charlie slammed her mug on the table and looked like she wanted to hop across the table and strangle John.

    “How many times have I had to drill into your thick skull that being queer isn’t a bad thing?” She hissed.

    The brothers were impressed at the shameful expression that flitted across John’s face. But he said nothing, only stood and left. They all watched him disappear down a tunnel, before Jo came over and took his spot. Now, Dean could see that she was crocheting a stuffed rabbit.

    “What was that about?” Jo asked, briefly looking up from her craft.

    “John being a homophobe at the dinner table.” Charlie grumbled.

    Jo sighed, but didn’t say anything else. Apparently, John being a homophobe was a common occurrence. Not that it surprised Dean or Sam. Their own father had been much, _much_ worse.

    There was the sound of wings, and Dean looked around on reflex. Hannah had disappeared, but there was still an angel in the room. Gabriel had returned, with one of his fists clenched around something.

 _I just have to make the potion, then I can send you home_. He said to Sam and Dean.

    “Thanks, Gabe.” Sam called out to him, and the gold-winged angel smiled in that creepy, gaping grin.

    Dean and Sam spent the next while taking down their tents and returning the furs and bags to the cave of bedding. The others were going about their daily business of hunting, gathering, cleaning, and planning their defeat of Lucifer. Dean almost wanted to stay and help, but he had his own universe with its own daunting problems to get back to.

    And his own Cas.

    When they had nothing else to do, Dean sat down with Jo and watched her crochet. They chatted about little stuff, such as Jo’s favourite animal, place, color. Some of them were the same as Dean’s Jo, while some where different. Jo asked him about Baby, and Dean got the opportunity to describe his car to her.

    Sam was chatting with Charlie, and every now and then Dean would glance their way as they laughed about something.

    The tale-tell flapping of wings announced Castiel and Demon Dean’s return. Demon Dean walked away from Castiel and made his way over to Dean, who was watching Castiel watching him.

    “Cas wants you to go with him.” Demon Dean said, reaching a hand out to Dean.

    “Go where?” Dean took the hand and was hauled to his feet.

    Demon Dean sat next to Jo, who shot him a glare before returning to her rabbit, which was almost complete.

    “Dunno. Ask him.” Demon Dean shrugged, turning his attention to Jo.

    She didn’t shrug him off, but she was more hostile to him than she’d been to Dean the night before. As he walked away, Dean listened to Demon Dean converse with her. He seemed to be trying to placate her anger. Dean wondered if Jo and not-his relationship was soured simply because of Jo’s jealousy, and felt sorry for not-himself.

    “Where are you going?” Sam asked as Dean passed the table, his expression alarmed.

    “With Cas.” Dean shrugged, not bothering to explain further as he went over to the angel.

 _I would like to show you something._ Castiel said.

    The angel placed a claw on Dean’s shoulder, then Dean felt disembodied again. Once he could see, he found himself and Castiel now standing in a cave of opaque-purple crystals, with an open ceiling that displayed a night sky. Dean was sure he’d never seen so many stars in his life.

 _Where are we?_ He asked Castiel, who had sprawled his long, gangly body out on the crystal-less ground.

    The angel’s neck was craned nearly one-hundred and eighty degrees so he could look at Dean, who noticed that he was eye-level with the angel now. Each of the angel’s eyes was half his height, and chills ran down Dean’s spine as Castiel looked at him like an omnipotent god. Dean couldn’t get over the angel’s weird form.

 _One of my most favourite, most ancient places._ Castiel answered, this time ignoring Dean’s thoughts on his form.

 _So, why’d you bring me here?_ Dean asked as he sat, legs sprawled, in front of the angel so he wouldn’t have to break his neck just to look at Dean.

    He knew his own Cas well enough to know when the angel wanted to talk about something. This Castiel was behaving the exact same way.

 _Can’t I want to spend time with you?_ Castiel asked, pretending he didn’t have an ulterior motive.

_Well, yeah. But I know when you want to say something._

_You know me too well._ Castiel chuckled.

_Spit it out, Cas._

_I wanted to know about your Castiel._

_What about him?_

_Do you love him, Dean?_

    Castiel sure knew how to cut to the chase, no matter the universe. Dean’s heart throbbed and stomach knotted as he answered.

_Yes._

    The beauty of telepathy was that Dean didn’t have the opportunity to lie to Castiel. His love for his own Cas was always hovering on the edge of his consciousness, like a constant hum of the most beautiful music. Castiel knew the answer before he’d asked the question.

 _Why haven’t you told him?_ Castiel asked, turning his giant head sideways and squinting his eyes at Dean.

_It’s not that I haven’t tried. It’s that…well, you know me, Cas. I don’t like to say stuff like that out loud._

_I know, Dean._ Castiel agreed, _But sometimes I—we—like to hear it. It’s reassuring, and since your Cas isn’t allowed into your mind as you have allowed me, he deserves to **hear** it._

    The angel wasn’t wrong.

_I’m afraid to._

_I don’t understand. You know he loves you._

_I know he does._ Dean paused, and let the feeling of that knowledge sink in once again.

    The first—and last—time he’d heard Cas say he loved him hadn’t been under the best circumstances. Nonetheless, Dean had known the words had been directed at him and him alone. He’d had a difficult time dealing with the excitement tinged with horror he’d felt in that moment.

    Dean’s fear came from that very situation—he and Cas had fragile lives and more often than not ran on borrowed time.

    _He feels the same._ Castiel said sagely.

    _You mean he’s afraid?_ Dean asked.

    Realistically he knew that Cas had fears, but the idea that he was afraid to lose Dean, too…

    Dean Winchester really need to get his life together.

    _I’ll tell him._ He promised this alien Castiel, who wasn’t so alien after all.

    This seemed to please Castiel, who thrummed with pleasure, his body vibrating extra warmth against Dean’s skin. They remained that way until Dean fell asleep under the protective gaze of his angel.

 


	3. Chapter 3

    It was a long time until Dean found his own Cas again. Of course, the idiot had gotten himself mixed up with Lucifer _again._ Dean had to hold back not to lecture Cas about that one. Was he trying to die again? Was he trying to leave Dean?

    Needless to say, Dean began to second-guess Bad Place Castiel’s judgement. Did his own Cas love him the same way? With that unconditional, follow you anywhere kind of love Castiel granted his demonic self?

    There was only one way to find out.

    After the mess with Anael, Dean made it his goal to tell Cas as soon as they were alone. The universe, however, really wanted to test his patience. First, they had to detain Ketch once again. Once that asshole was secured in the dungeon of the bunker, they had to have what Dean deemed a “family meeting” to discuss what Ketch had told them. Having Asmodeus trying to take over the world was as significant a problem as apocalypse-world Michael trying to dimension-hop into their world. Then, they still needed to figure out how the hell to get Jack and Mary back home.

    Would the Winchesters ever catch a break?

    Fortunately, Dean found an excuse to escape the next day. They’d run out of eggs, and needed a store run. Without even asking Cas if he wanted to go, Dean grabbed the sleeve of that ridiculous trench coat and dragged the angel with him.

    “If you’re going to lecture me—.” Cas began, ready to argue after they’d been on the road for less than a minute.

    “I’m not.” Dean rushed.

    “Then why am I going with you?” Cas was genuinely bewildered.

    “Can’t a guy take his best friend to the store with him?” Dean countered, throwing Cas a judgmental look.

    “I guess so.” Cas conceded.

    The angel watched the world go by for the rest of the ride while Dean built up his courage. He didn’t have any idea how to start this conversation. He wasn’t the type to get a card or use a cheesy pick up line when he was serious about love. Not that he’d been serious about it more than twice before, but still.

    In the store they nabbed a small basket and Dean got the staples: eggs, milk, salad, fruit, packaged meat. Cas diverged from him and reappeared at the checkout with honeycomb, honey sticks, and kale. Dean didn’t ask.   

    Back in the car, the silence loomed like a raincloud rather than a comforting blanket. His opportunity was dwindling, and Dean was losing confidence with each minute that went by. His mind raced for an opener, something that would help him.

    He wasn’t sure how he got to it, but he suddenly remembered Castiel’s crystal cave. Maybe, just maybe, his Cas knew of that place, too. Perhaps he could ask—.

    “Dean.” Cas’ voice cut into his thoughts.

    “Hmm?”

    “I know when you want to say something.” Cas replied with words eerily similar to Dean’s own.

    “Uh…yeah. I’m just working on it.”

    Honesty was a good place to start. Dean cleared his throat, glanced at Cas, then asked,

    “Do you have a favourite place in the world? Somewhere ancient?”

    Cas squinted at him, then nodded.

    “Yes. How do you know about it?”

    “The, uh, other you in the monster world took me there.”

    Cas made a noise that sounded like an indignant grunt.

    “Did he.” The angel stated.

    Dean wondered if he caught a hint of jealousy. But now he didn’t know how to proceed. What could he possibly say now? He’d seemed to put Cas in a bad mood, because the angel had turned back to the window but the uncomfortable silence hadn’t lifted. It was like being around other-world Jo again. His opportunity was lost as soon as they pulled back into the driveway of the bunker.

    Cas helped Dean put the groceries away and make dinner. Tonight was pasta night, the angel’s favourite. The mood between them was still heavy, but having something to occupy their thoughts helped a bit. Cas began to hum to the music in his mind, and Dean imagined how the sound might reverberate around the crystal sanctuary the angel called his own.

    It wasn’t until after dinner that Dean realized his opportunity had never been lost, but had in fact remained wide open. Sam was doing the dishes, leaving Dean and Cas to go to the library to begin the night’s search through the lore. They’d just gotten out of view of Sam when Dean felt a hand land on his shoulder. There was a tugging sensation, then the world shifted and Dean found himself back in the crystal cave, with an open expanse of stars above him.

    Cas put pressure on Dean’s shoulder so that the man turned to face him. Then Cas dropped his hand to gesture with his arms wide at the area around them.

    “I have never brought someone here.” He said, arms falling with a soft _thump_ against his sides.

    The angel was watching Dean, who’d heard him, but was occupied with admiring the stars. He wondered if Castiel was watching them too, in that other universe. He hoped that his demonic self was with him, just as he was with Cas now.

    “We’re just better off together.” Dean whispered, smiling to himself.

    “I know.” Cas agreed, lowering his voice to match Dean’s.

    “Do you?” Dean finally met his angel’s eyes, and on instinct he reached out for Cas’ jacket.

    He brought the angel closer, so that their chests were pressed against one another. Dean brought the angel’s arms over his own shoulders, then placed a hand on each of Cas’ hips.

    “I know.” Was Cas’ breathless reply.

    “I love you.” Dean told him.

    Assured him.

    Promised him.

    Sealed it with a kiss like fire.


End file.
